This disclosure relates to a signal transmission device, a filter, and an inter-substrate communication device, each performing a signal transmission by using a plurality of substrates each of which is formed with a resonator.
A signal transmission device has been known in which a plurality of substrates, each of which is formed with a resonator, are used to perform a signal transmission. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-67012 discloses a high-frequency signal transmission device in which a resonator is structured in each of substrates which are different from each other. Those resonators are electromagnetically coupled to each other to configure two stages of filters, so as to allow a signal transmission to be established.